


Above the Boardwalk

by Naithom



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e03 Dead Man's Chest, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Someone had to ask the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naithom/pseuds/Naithom
Summary: A story that will answer an important series question and raise an important episode question.
Relationships: Hugh Collins & Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Above the Boardwalk

The air was sweet and salty as Dot and Hugh sat on the boardwalk watching the boats on the water. It seemed a wonderful time to forget any worries and just enjoy time together.

“You did a wonderful job out there today finding the dagger. I really was worried because you were down there so long.”

Hugh blushed and squeezed her hand.

“I wasn’t in any danger. It just seemed a long time. There was a public pool in our neighborhood when I was little and we used to throw pennies in the pool and see who could find them and this was a whole lot larger than a penny. Why didn’t you bring your bathing suit? We could have all had a swim after we found it?

“We were on a case…and I’ve never had a bathing suit.”

Hugh shook his head understandingly.

“What did you think of Miss Fisher’s bathing suit?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you… why does she would need a cape on a bathing suit?”

Dottie laughed and shook her head.

“I don’t know. What I meant was, what did you think when you saw her legs?”

“I think I was too busy thinking about the case, finding the knife and trying to figure out why she was wearing a cape. Why do you ask?”

Dottie blushed and said, “It’s just I wondered about how you felt about seeing all that bare skin on Miss Fisher.”  
“I don’t really pay that much attention nowadays. It startled me at first before I knew her and I have to admit I wasn’t expecting to see her with…with the fans.”

“You weren’t the only one that wasn’t expecting that!” Dot interjected.

“But, now, it’s like having to share a bathroom with Aggie or Maude trying to get ready for school. Miss Fisher does treat me like she was my big sister, heck, she’s a much nicer big sister than Maudie is. I’d trade her for Maudie any day.”

“So, your stomach didn’t have butterflies at the beach today?”

Hugh lowered his head and blushed. “Well, yeah a little.”

Dottie frowned a little and asked, “When?”

He looked at her sideways and said shyly. “When you came over and put the towel around me. You’re just so pretty and so nice and not at all like a sister.” 

With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss and hug. After a moment or two, wrapped in a very proper but loving embrace, Hugh asked, “Do you want to get some ice cream?”

Dot nodded and the two scampered off to get a treat, hand in hand.

Beneath the pier, their older compatriots lay in the sand trying as hard as they could to stay silent until the young couple was out of earshot. 

“Comment, Miss Fisher?”

Phryne’s eyes had just a touch of sweet unshed tears and a huge smile that went on for days.

“I’ve never had a baby brother – I’m not sure what to do first, adopt him, or buy him a puppy!”

“So, it doesn’t bother you that when someone who's seen you exposed, as it were, thinks of you as a sister?” 

“Oh, pooh. I believe the quote is, “Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.” When he looks at me and Dot, he sees the woman he’s in love with and a woman he cares for as a sister, and I consider being the latter an immense compliment.”

Jack smiled and thought to himself how right she was, except, in his case, she was definitely the former.


End file.
